


Белые ягоды

by Amarillis_Beladonna, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Movie, Christmas ancient rituals and traditions, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, UST, declared genres are strictly in turn - at first drama and then everything becomes good, there are tooltips in the text
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний Солдат молчит, молчит и Стив, боится лишний раз выдохнуть, спугнуть видение, а потом все же набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и хрипло предлагает:<br/>– Останешься? – и Зимний Солдат, как ни странно, остаётся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белые ягоды

Зимний Солдат приходит неожиданно, когда Стив уже перестаёт надеяться хоть раз увидеть его снова. Долгие несколько минут он мрачной тенью неподвижно стоит чуть левее светлеющего оконного проёма и молчит. Изваяние со сбитыми ориентирами и глазами, полными непонимания. Руководства ГИДРЫ больше нет, Зимнему Солдату не к кому возвращаться, и он, кажется, пытается найти новую константу. «Ты мой друг» и безвольно опущенные под градом отчаянных ударов руки – как клятва в верности, как обещание, как протянутая рука помощи, если Солдат вдруг решит вспомнить, кто он на самом деле. И Солдат приходит, потому что ему некуда больше идти; Стив первый за долгие годы, кто узнал его, первый, у кого могут быть ответы на все вопросы Солдата, и он готов ответить на каждый, как бы трудно это ни было. Стив готов искать ответы вместе с ним, потому что «вместе до самого конца» для них – это не просто слова, это тоже своего рода клятва.  
Зимний Солдат молчит, молчит и Стив, боится лишний раз выдохнуть, спугнуть видение, а потом все же набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и хрипло предлагает:  
– Останешься? – и Зимний Солдат, как ни странно, остаётся.  
Он словно кот, впущенный в квартиру: ловит каждый звук, стремительно осматривает каждый уголок, так и не включив свет, бесшумно скользит по ламинату, и один чёрт знает, как ему это удаётся в тяжёлых военных ботинках.  
Стив не вмешивается, только следует по пятам и пытается в отточенных скупых жестах Солдата увидеть хотя бы тень прежнего Баки, знакомого до последнего вздоха, но всё тщетно. У Баки никогда не было такого холодного взгляда и жёстких складок у губ. Баки ненавидел темноту, натыкался на каждый встреченный по пути стул и громко витиевато ругался, ударившись об него. Зимний же Солдат в темноте – будто в своей стихии. Он ловко проскальзывает между креслом и журнальным столиком, а затем, опасливо оглянувшись на Стива, присаживается на край дивана, будто боится, что его все же прогонят.  
Зимний Солдат выбирает себе место, так что Стиву только остаётся принести ему вторую подушку со своей кровати и запасной плед, хотя он наперёд знает – Солдат всю ночь не сомкнёт глаз. Они оба знают это, но Солдат благодарно кивает, принимая постель из рук Стива, и неловко устраивается на диване, делая вид, что и вправду собирается спать.  
Простая формальность – чуть скованное гостеприимство и принятая с видимым трудом помощь, – но Стиву пока достаточно и этого. В конце концов, теперь у них будет время научиться всему заново, быть рядом – в том числе.

– Он опасен, – безапелляционно заявляет Наташа в первый же вечер, забравшись к Стиву в окно спальни и примостившись на краю кровати. – Как ты этого не понимаешь.  
Стив лишь вздыхает в ответ. К тому, что практически все его гости начисто игнорируют входную дверь, он уже вполне привык, а вот к тому, что они всегда лучше Стива знают, как ему жить – не очень.  
– Я ценю твоё беспокойство, но в нём нет необходимости, – пробует он замять неприятный разговор, но Наташа неумолима.  
– Зимний Солдат в твоей гостиной, так что позволь не согласиться, – закатывает глаза она. – Роджерс, где твоё благоразумие? Этот парень – вовсе не твой старый приятель, он убийца, и знаешь, что? Временами – тогда, ещё в Красной Комнате, – мне казалось, что в нём вообще не осталось ничего человеческого.  
Наташа даже не пытается говорить тише – они оба знают, что единственный в квартире, от кого есть смысл скрывать повод наташиного визита, всё равно их услышит – у Солдата идеальный слух. Стиву кажется, что даже если бы они изъяснялись жестами, тот бы всё равно понял, о чём идёт речь.  
Наташа волнуется, она беспокоится за Стива, потому что в их работе если ты однажды по собственной воле, а не подчиняясь приказу, доверяешь человеку прикрывать твою спину, вы словно становитесь кровными родственниками.  
Наташа ведёт себя точь-в-точь как гиперзаботливая старшая сестра, но она упускает из виду два крайне важных момента: во-первых, невозможно быть старшей сестрой тому, кто совсем скоро разменяет вторую сотню, а во-вторых, в некоторые дела не позволено влезать даже самым родным и близким людям.  
Баки Барнса нельзя назвать просто старым приятелем; с приятелями не делят кров и последний кусок хлеба, но и другом его не назовёшь тоже – с друзьями не делят постель. Однако, несмотря на наташину нечеловеческую проницательность, эта карта ей, кажется, всё-таки не открылась, и Стив даже не задумывается о том, чтобы просветить её насчёт истинной природы своих отношений с Баки – каждый имеет право на маленькие тайны, особенно Стив. Вся его жизнь – на страницах учебников, лентах кинохроник и в пыльных музейных витринах, хоть что-то должно остаться неприкосновенным и личным. Заповедный уголок, куда никому не вломиться с праведным осуждением или брезгливой жалостью, и, вопреки своему почти родственному отношению к Наташе, её он туда пустить тоже не готов.  
– Он до сих пор меня не убил, и он спит на моём диване, – Стив хмыкает, понимая, что со «спит» он погорячился: едва скрипнула оконная рама, Зимний Солдат, скорее всего, схватился за оружие, – но, тем не менее, заканчивает мысль: – Просто поверь, я буду в порядке. Я нужен ему сейчас, как никогда раньше нужен, и плевать мне на то, что он может быть опасен.  
Баки – единственный, от кого он примет с равной покорностью как объятие, так и пулю в лоб, но Наташе этого знать не обязательно, поэтому Стив намеренно выделяет голосом это самое «может», подпуская в голос весь скепсис и всё недоверие, какие только в себе находит. Наскребается немного, но, наверное, достаточно, потому что Наташа смотрит на него пристальным тяжёлым взглядом и молча уходит через окно, как и пришла, а в гостиной стихают осторожные шорохи и шаги Зимнего Солдата.  
Баки – тот, кто всегда понимал Стива без слов, и хотя Зимний Солдат – вовсе не Баки, он тоже понимает, как ни странно, и это вселяет хрупкую надежду. Скорее всего, недоверия к наташиным обвинениям в голосе Стива прозвучало достаточно, и даже более чем, потому что наутро Солдат тревожно дремлет, сидя на диване и прикрывшись пледом, а не растворяется в воздухе, чего Стив – уж себе-то он может в этом признаться – боялся больше всего на свете. Солдат – не Баки, но то, что он остаётся – уже маленькая победа, которой Стив тихо радуется, замерев на пороге гостиной.

Зимний Солдат опасен, считает Наташа, но что она может о нём знать? Наташа не видит того, что видит Стив: как Солдат постепенно перестаёт вздрагивать от каждого шума, как он всё реже просыпается посреди ночи с болезненными стонами, как в одно хмурое ноябрьское утро солнце встаёт для Стива не на востоке, а прямо посреди ванной, когда он застаёт Солдата у зеркала с безопасным станком. В то утро Солдат впервые просит называть его Джеймсом и тихо напевает Синатру, поджаривая тосты.  
Джеймс вспоминает. Стив не сразу понимает это – слишком хорошо Джеймс держит лицо, слишком умело скрывает свои эмоции, но однажды он всё же прокалывается. Джеймс почти неосознанно ухмыляется при виде багровеющего на скуле Стива синяка, полученного на очередном задании, и, отвернувшись, бросает:  
– Снова получил по шее, Стиви. Как в старые добрые времена, – а потом застывает, не сделав ни шага. Спина у него прямая, линия плеч – напряжённая, а лопатки сведены так судорожно, так остро, будто вот-вот взрежут ткань футболки.  
Джеймс не решается обернуться, поэтому Стиву приходится обойти его, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. В глазах – страх. В них плещется неконтролируемая паника, словно Джеймс боится, что сломал всё своими руками, испортил и растоптал то хрупкое, что они успели вместе построить на руинах прежней, забытой жизни. И как бы Стиву ни хотелось обнять его, прижаться всем телом, не выпускать из рук до тех пор, пока до последней трещинки знакомые губы не раскроются привычно и не ответят на поцелуй, он лишь улыбается несмело, сжимает рукой плечо Джеймса и мягко говорит:  
– Я всю жизнь только и делаю, что получаю по шее, просто теперь синяки сходят быстрее, только и всего, – Стив смотрит пристально и, лишь дождавшись ответной, чуть диковатой улыбки, больше похожей на оскал – эти губы совсем отвыкли улыбаться, боже, – добавляет: – Тебе не обязательно что-то от меня скрывать. Я не буду давить, обещаю.  
В следующее мгновение Стив понимает, что одной этой просьбой он уже давит, и виновато опускает глаза. Когда снова встречается взглядом с Джеймсом – осознаёт, что понимает это не он один, но Джеймс почему-то не злится и не паникует, как это с ним обычно бывает, когда Стив заговаривает о прежней жизни и воспоминаниях о ней. Джеймс что-то старательно ищет в его лице, а затем почти невесомо касается синяка у Стива на скуле и тихо говорит:  
– Если обработать мазью, болеть не будет, да и заживет быстрее.  
Стив молчит. Он молчит о том, что не болит с той самой секунды, как тёплые пальцы Джеймса осторожно огладили ноющую кожу, молчит и о том, что на нём и без мази всё заживёт как на собаке – уже к утру. Они давно не в Бруклине, и Стив слишком давно был тем сопляком, который получал пинки и зуботычины в каждой подворотне, а потом шипел от щиплющей мази, разогретой тёплыми руками Баки. Теперь у него щиплет глаза, потому что он сам – не сопляк, а Джеймс – не Баки, и с этим пора бы смириться. Пора смириться с тем, что Баки больше нет, и радоваться малому – тому, что судьба с присущим ей весьма искаженным чувством юмора свела его с Джеймсом, у которого лицо Баки, все остальное – неизвестно чье.

Зимний Солдат – опасен, но лишь для самого себя. Стив понимает это как никогда отчётливо в тот момент, когда слышит отчаянный хруст стекла в металлических пальцах. До Рождества неделя, и поставить ёлку кажется Стиву неплохой идеей, однако он быстро понимает, что просчитался, когда Джеймс судорожно крошит яркие мигающие лампочки в мелкую пыль, а патроны искрят и взрываются прямо у него в руках. То, что Стив успевает вовремя вытянуть штепсель гирлянды из розетки – чудо, ещё чуть-чуть – и замкнуло бы всю цепь, а бионический протез, хоть и железный, но напичкан электроникой так, что разряд прошил бы всё тело.  
– Господи, ты в порядке? – Стив даже не осознаёт, как оказывается прямо перед Джеймсом и обхватывает его плечи ладонями, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Тот никак не реагирует, лишь сжимает пальцы ещё крепче, перетирая провода.  
Джеймс в шоке, у него взгляд безумца, но он не предпринимает ни единой попытки вырваться, лишь выпускает наконец останки гирлянды из руки и утыкается Стиву лицом в грудь. Его трясёт и колотит, словно в лихорадке, и Стив совсем теряется.  
– Прости, – выдыхает Джеймс тихо, когда дрожь всё же уходит. – Они мигали. Чёрт возьми, точно так же, как диоды на оборудовании в ГИДРЕ.  
Фантомная астма не даёт Стиву толком дышать, потому что ну как можно быть таким идиотом? Он, не понимая, что делает, обнимает Джеймса за плечи, прижимает ближе и делится своим теплом. Такой привычный жест, Баки он всегда успокаивал, успокаивает совершенно неожиданно и Джеймса. Наверное, что-то общее у них всё же осталось, жалко думает Стив, совершенно не в силах разжать руки, но тут же убеждается в обратном, дёрнувшись от выдоха Джеймса и его слов как от удара:  
– Стив, отпусти, – Джеймс отстраняется, и Стиву ничего другого не остаётся, как исполнить просьбу. Казалось бы, на этом всё и кончится, обычно Джеймс не слишком-то разговорчив, но сейчас неожиданно горько добавляет, отступая на шаг: – Я не твой Баки.  
– Я и не прошу… – Стив пытается оправдаться, как-то сгладить грани острого краеугольного камня, материализовавшегося между ними прямо сейчас или же пару месяцев назад, но Джеймс качает головой.  
– Верно, ты не просишь. Но ты надеешься, до сих пор, – он сжимает челюсти на мгновение, а потом раздосадованно продолжает: – А ведь я помню, что любил его. Тебя. Мелкого светловолосого хлюпика. Помню, что сердце каждый раз замирало, стоило только на тебя посмотреть, прикоснуться, поцеловать. А теперь я не чувствую ничего. Я инвалид, Стив.  
Голос у него срывается, столько отчаяния и боли, что снова дышать становится трудно, однако Стив заставляет себя глотать воздух.  
– Это нормально. Может, со временем, Джеймс, – почти примирительно говорит он. – Я уверен, что...  
– А я уверен, что нет, – обрывает его Джеймс, опуская взгляд. – Мы с самого начала ждали слишком многого. Моя память – она вернулась, Стив. Я помню всё, вот только этого мало, потому что рука – не единственное моё увечье.  
Когда он уходит, прихватив куртку, Стива почти трясёт, неясно, правда – от злости или страха. Хочется впервые в жизни кричать и громить всё вокруг. Щит будто сам материализуется в руках и уже в следующую секунду летит в стену, застревая в ней ребром.  
Стив тяжело дышит, упираясь ладонями в колени, пытается не сорваться, не думать о том, что Джеймс ушёл насовсем, что он больше не вернётся в квартиру, где каждая вещь хранит его запахи и прикосновения. Бессильно сползая по стене, Стив чувствует, что лицо у него мокрое, а ресницы слиплись. Он плачет, впервые с прошлого века, с той самой ночи в разрушенном пабе, где так и не смог напиться. Пегги тогда сказала Стиву, что он должен уважать выбор Баки, и была права. Даже сейчас Стив уважает, хотя – видит бог! – ему хочется бежать вслед за Джеймсом, сметая всё на своём пути. Разыскать его, обнять, никогда не отпускать от себя, дать тысячу обещаний, которые никогда не сможет выполнить. Но сделать это – значит лишить Джеймса права выбора, поэтому Стив не поднимается с пола и тревожно ждет неизвестно чего.  
Он знает, что Зимнего Солдата ищут, не могут не искать – слишком много агентов ГИДРЫ осталось в живых после развала Щ.И.Т.а и зачисток Мстителей, но даже это не заставит Стива уйти из квартиры. Джеймс – профессионал, он сможет себя защитить, если возникнет необходимость, даже имея в качестве арсенала одну лишь свою руку – слишком долго он был идеальным оружием, чтобы теперь стать беспомощным. Единственное, что всё ещё в состоянии выбить его из колеи – это попытки ограничить свободу. За свою свободу Джеймс будет сражаться яростно, до последнего вздоха, и неважно, с кем ему придётся иметь дело: с ГИДРОЙ или со Стивом. Стив не желает становиться его врагом, посягающим на святое, поэтому если Джеймс хочет уйти – то так тому и быть.  
Когда через пару часов Джеймс возвращается, Стив уже почти сроднился с тёмным углом за шкафом и мыслями о том, что снова остался один. Джеймс проходит в гостиную, по привычке не включая свет, странно на него смотрит, потом проницательно останавливается взглядом на щите, торчащем из стены, и, покачав головой, устраивается рядом, приваливаясь плечом к Стиву.  
– Ты вернулся, – Стив судорожно вдыхает его запах и не может надышаться. Ощущение такое, что воздух вернулся в квартиру вместе с Джеймсом.  
– Разумеется, – неожиданно добродушно хмыкает Джеймс. – Ты же как ребёнок, Стиви. Стоило выйти за порог, ты уже затеял перепланировку.  
Он выразительно косится на щит, а затем и вовсе фыркает.  
– Мне показалось, что ты собирался уйти. Совсем, – глухо говорит Стив, сжимая кулаки. Руки чешутся обнять, притянуть ближе, не отпускать, но слишком свежи ещё воспоминания о том, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда он дал им волю.  
– Собирался, – Джеймс и не думает отпираться. Вместо этого он накрывает ладонью, прохладной после улицы, сжатый накрепко кулак и тихо добавляет: – Но потом понял, что не знаю, как это – быть без тебя, Стив. Ты в каждом моём воспоминании, ты был со мной всю жизнь. Не вижу смысла что-то менять.  
Он аккуратно разжимает пальцы Стива, переплетает их со своими и лукаво добавляет:  
– К тому же я не мог оставить тебя без рождественского подарка.  
Джеймс лезет во внутренний карман куртки, достаёт оттуда бумажный свёрток и с торжествующим видом его разворачивает. Стив греет пальцы Джеймса и молча смотрит на россыпь крупных, разноцветных, местами облупившихся лампочек.  
– Довоенная, почти такая же, как была у нас с тобой в Бруклине, – снова нарушает тишину Джеймс, опуская голову Стиву на плечо. – Случайно увидел в антикварной лавке и не удержался. Она выглядит не особенно презентабельно, но зато не мигает. И знаешь, если проверить все патроны и подобрать краску для стекла…  
– Мы приведём её в порядок, – перебивает его Стив, чуть поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к лохматой макушке Джеймса. Всего на мгновение, но этого хватает, чтобы улыбнуться. Особенно, когда становится ясно, что Джеймс не собирается снова сбегать от прикосновений. Они оба понимают, что речь вовсе не о гирлянде, ну – или не только о ней.

Наташа ошибалась. Даже с профессионалами вроде неё иногда такое случается. Зимний Солдат совсем не представляет угрозы, особенно когда старательно развешивает блестящие золотистые шары, тоже старинные – в антикварной лавке и для Джеймса находится подарок, – по ёлочным веткам. Он выглядит скорее умиротворённым, на лице – лёгкая улыбка и мягкие тёплые отсветы гирлянды. Стиву впервые за долгое время хочется взять карандаш и рисовать до тех пор, пока рука не устанет – такой Джеймс в эти мгновения красивый в завораживающем разноцветном полумраке. Он осторожно, едва касаясь, обхватывает один шар металлическими пальцами и устраивает его среди ветвей, а затем тянется за следующим. Стиву кажется, что всё это сон, и хочется ущипнуть себя побольнее – увериться, что нет, не сон вовсе, просто Джеймс совсем по-домашнему наряжает ёлку в не так давно ставшей их общей квартире, и до Рождества – всего три дня.  
Задумавшись – засмотревшись на ловкие руки и приподнятые уголки губ, – Стив чуть не роняет коробку с шарами, когда Джеймс тянется к ней не глядя. В этом жесте столько всего сразу – спокойствия, целеустремлённости, – но больше всего уверенности в том, что Стив с коробкой окажется ровно там, где нужно. Безграничное доверие – вот чего с избытком в протянутой вслепую руке.  
Старенький проигрыватель с уютным шуршанием крутит винил, заполняя комнату тихим джазом, и если закрыть глаза – забыть о нескольких десятках лет боли и железном протезе, – можно представить, что они по-прежнему в тесной бруклинской квартирке, наряжают ёлку точно так же, как в канун Рождества в тридцать девятом.  
Наверное, у Стива что-то не так с лицом, потому что Джеймс спускается с низенькой стремянки, отбирает у него коробку с шарами и смотрит странно.  
– Ты скучаешь по нему, – Джеймс даже не спрашивает, он абсолютно уверен в том, что говорит, и Стив пугается, что сейчас всё в очередной раз закончится плохо, как и в несколько предыдущих, когда они заговаривали о Баки. Однако Джеймс и не думает злиться, он подходит ближе, мягко сжимает пальцы Стива в правой ладони и задумчиво говорит: – Он тоже. Я тоже скучаю, Стив. Ты себе не представляешь, каково это. Похоже на шизофрению, потому что я помню, какие у тебя жадные губы, помню тяжесть твоего тела на себе и плечи под ладонями. Горячие фантомные прикосновения, каждое из них, просто всё это будто не со мной было.  
Левой рукой Джеймс ведёт по предплечью Стива, по его плечу, устраивает ладонь на шее. Металл нагретый и ощущается почти как живой, Стив прикрывает глаза и судорожно выдыхает от этой простой ласки, потому что её отчаянно мало и хочется больше.  
– Это было с тобой, – на грани слышимости шепчет он, потому что чувствует – если заговорит, голос подведёт его.  
– Нет, это было с ним, с Баки, а я не хочу красть у него самое дорогое, – горько отзывается Джеймс. – И у тебя – тоже не хочу, Стив. Баки ты знал всю жизнь, а меня – всего пару месяцев. Мы же с тобой незнакомцы почти.  
– Не говори так, – Стив решительно мотает головой и ловит его взгляд. – Мы можем быть кем угодно, но не незнакомцами, иначе бы откуда мне знать тысячи мелочей о тебе и сотни привычек? Откуда бы знать, что ты любишь несладкий какао и спать на спине?  
– Ты знал его долгие годы, – пытается возразить Джеймс, но Стив не слушает. Он шагает ближе, прижимается и почти шепчет:  
– Баки ненавидел какао. Плевался каждый раз, как видел, что я его варю, он любил сладкий, как сироп, кофе и всегда спал на животе или на боку, подгребая под себя обе подушки.  
Джеймс молчит, а Стива наоборот будто прорывает наконец:  
– Вы во многом похожи, но также многим и различаетесь, – говорит он, почти невесомо касаясь губами волос у Джеймса на виске. – Это нормально, людям свойственно меняться, особенно если они живут почти сотню лет. Скажи, как много во мне осталось от того сопляка Стиви из Бруклина?  
Джеймс растерянно молчит, видимо впервые задумавшись об этом всерьез, а потом неуверенно предполагает:  
– Преданность стране? – он, кажется, тихо фыркает, и Стив закатывает глаза.  
– Уверен? Мы с Наташей уничтожили Щ.И.Т., а в моей квартире живет самый разыскиваемый убийца века, – ему и самому смешно от того, как звучит правда. – Я был предан стране. Когда-то. А потом страна отняла у меня самого близкого человека на долгие годы и предала меня. Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я охочусь на агентов ГИДРЫ из большой любви к Америке, Джеймс. Это личные счёты, очень давно, ещё с сорок четвёртого.  
Джеймс долго молчит, а потом расслабляется в руках Стива и утыкается лицом ему в шею. Руки сами тянутся обнять, прижать ещё ближе, скользят по спине и привычно ложатся одна между лопаток, другая – на пояснице. Стив прикрывает глаза, склоняет голову и осторожно целует отросшие тёмные волосы, почти физически ощущая, как захлёбывается от нежности. Джеймс – это Баки; потерянный, сломленный и искалеченный, но он, кажется, наконец-то готов к тому, чтобы вернуться совсем. Готов поверить, что Стив примет его любым – со всем прошлым, которое он помнит, но хотел бы забыть; со всей кровью на руках и преданностью кому-то ещё, кроме самого Стива. Джеймс обнимает его в ответ, чуть дрожит и – Стив неожиданно понимает – плачет, впервые за всё то время, что они друг друга знают. Джеймс будто склеивает три куска своей жизни воедино; из трёх отрезков – до падения с поезда, полувека в ГИДРЕ и подвешенного состояния после неё – делает единственное правильное, что только может – луч. Точка отсчёта – рождение – и длинная прямая без конца, как и должно быть. Стив понимает его, как никто другой, он тоже проходил этот путь, уснув в сорок пятом и проснувшись в новом мире.  
– Ты сумасшедший, Стив, – стонет Джеймс ему в шею. – У тебя ведь не было никаких гарантий, что во мне вообще хоть что-то осталось от прежнего… меня.  
– Скажем так, я просто верил, – Стив хмыкает и пальцами одной руки успокаивающе перебирает волосы у Джеймса на затылке. – Как ты когда-то верил в меня. Не просто же так ты оказался на передовой в компании клоуна, приодетого в звёздно-полосатый костюм...  
– Я мог тебя убить, – от ласки дыхание Джеймса чуть сбивается, он сам тянется к руке, и Стив просто не может перестать его касаться.  
– Ради этого, – Стив чуть сжимает пряди на затылке, срывая с губ Джеймса удивлённо-сладкий, такой знакомый стон, а потом, улыбнувшись, заканчивает: – стоило рискнуть.  
В коробке остаётся ещё несколько шаров, но кому какое вообще до ёлки дело, когда Баки – Джеймс, да хоть олень Рудольф, пусть называет себя, как хочет, – не отшатывается от объятий, не вырывается из рук, а стоит, прижавшись к Стиву, и ластится как самый настоящий блудный кот, вернувшийся с улицы отощавшим, ободранным, но живым. Стив шарит руками по его телу, дышит запахом Джеймса и чувствует, что всё наконец так, как и должно быть, пусть этого момента и пришлось ждать слишком долго. А ёлка… Успеется ещё, до Рождества целых три дня, пусть и кажется, что в этом году оно уже наступило.

Рождественским утром Джеймс куда-то уходит ненадолго, а когда возвращается, у него раскрасневшиеся от мороза щёки, загадочный вид и очередной бумажный свёрток в руках. Стив не спрашивает, что там, он почти уверен, что узнает и так – ближе к вечеру.  
В районе обеда заглядывает Наташа, ради разнообразия – через дверь, впервые за всё время, что они друг друга знают, и Стив с улыбкой приглашает её в квартиру, принимая из рук бутылку красного вина в фирменном пакете.  
Наташа чуть напряжённо озирается, а потом, услышав, как Джеймс что-то напевает на кухне, успокаивается, скептически оглядывает не до конца наряженную ёлку и невинно интересуется:  
– Ну и где омела, Роджерс? Как мне теперь тебя целовать? – глаза у неё искрятся пониманием, Наташа видит, что всё в порядке, и даже более чем.  
– А просто так – не пойдёт? – смеётся в ответ Стив и, наклонившись, касается её холодной щеки губами.  
– Это рождественские поцелуи, без омелы они теряют своё очарование, – Наташа тоже смеётся, впрочем, обнимая Стива за шею. – С Рождеством, старичок.  
Джеймс на кухне весело фыркает, а потом показывается в дверном проёме.  
– Я смотрю, Стиви, ты наконец-то научился кадрить девочек, – улыбка на его лице такая широкая, что у Стива сердце замирает от радости.  
– Шутишь, что ли? – Наташа лишь усмехается в ответ на шпильку и выпускает Стива из своего борцовского захвата. – Его приёмы пик-апа устарели ещё в прошлом веке, мне просто его жалко.  
И только тут она осознаёт, с кем непринуждённо болтает. Напротив Наташи – Зимний Солдат, улыбающийся, вальяжно пристроившийся спиной к стене и подбрасывающий в железной руке силиконовую прихватку для горячего. Стив пугается, что сейчас Наташа просто сбежит, но та быстро справляется с собой, проницательно замечая перемены: перед ней не Солдат, а кто-то другой, и с этим человеком она ещё не знакома.  
– Джеймс, – тот понятливо протягивает правую, живую и тёплую ладонь, которую Наташа с некоторой опаской, но всё же пожимает, а Джеймс тем временем хмыкает и прищуривается. – Мы уже встречались раньше, но тогда меня звали по-другому.  
– Наташа. Приятно наконец познакомиться, – Наташа тоже прищуривается, а потом неожиданно весело смеётся. – Гораздо приятнее, чем в Красной Комнате.  
Стив знает, что у них – свои тайны, и теперь, когда Наташа видит, что в Джеймсе почти ничего не осталось от наёмника ГИДРЫ, она готова идти на контакт. Стив уверен, он ещё не раз увидит их вместе, сидящих на кухне или в соседних креслах и травящих байки про советскую разведку, Наташа с Джеймсом уже сейчас начинают зеркалить друг друга – в жестах, взглядах, усмешках, будто работали вместе долгие годы. Впрочем, скорее всего, так и было, Джеймс рассказывал, что учил Наташу когда-то, и та была благодарной ученицей. Лишь додумав до этого момента, Стив понимает, почему ему с самого начала было настолько легко общаться и работать с Наташей – слишком много в ней было того, по чему Стив скучал и что было ему знакомо с детства. Слишком много Джеймса – Баки – было в её словах и поведении.  
Бутылка вина, принесённая Наташей, оказывается очень кстати, пусть даже в крови у всех троих по иронии судьбы течёт сыворотка суперсолдата. У Стива – настоящая, у Джеймса – немецкая, а у Наташи – советский аналог, поэтому красное вино не пьянит, а лишь приятно согревает и отдаётся кислой сладостью на языке – Наташа знает толк в дорогом алкоголе, что бы по этому поводу ни говорил Старк.  
Они засиживаются за разговорами до темноты, чуть не спалив индейку, а потом Наташа спохватывается и виновато начинает собираться, бормоча о том, что если они с Сэмом опоздают, Пеппер их убьёт с полного одобрения Тони. Стив улыбается, ему ни капли не обидно, что они с Джеймсом не получили приглашения на Рождество в Башню Старка – Мстители пока не слишком хорошо воспринимают Джеймса и его условную безобидность. Это нормально, Джеймс тоже не обижается; когда Стив сбивчиво и виновато ему об этом рассказал, Джеймс лишь фыркнул и скорчил страшную рожу, а потом улыбнулся и добавил:  
– В любом случае не думаю, что я бы пошёл, даже если бы получил заветную открытку. Пойми, Стиви, я слишком давно общался с нормальными людьми.  
Стив тогда умолчал о том, что компанию Мстителей вряд ли можно назвать нормальной, но сейчас он даже рад, что всё сложилось именно так – сегодня первое их Рождество вместе за несколько десятков лет, и нет ничего лучше, чем провести его вдвоём.  
Уже на пороге, оглянувшись на Джеймса, скидывающего диванные подушки на пол, Наташа склоняется к Стиву и почти неслышно шепчет ему:  
– Я была неправа насчёт него, Роджерс. Он не опасен, он просто тот, кто так давно был тебе нужен.  
Стив ничего не отвечает, лишь улыбается светло, а затем закрывает за Наташей дверь и присоединяется к Джеймсу, устроившемуся на полу посреди гостиной. Лишь упав спиной в подушки, Стив понимает, что на лице у того – утреннее загадочное выражение, а в руках – свёрток.  
– Ну и что ты задумал? – хмыкает Стив, поворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой. Ему безумно интересно и ещё чуточку – волнительно. Обычно с такой улыбкой Баки вручал ему дорогущие чешские карандаши, дефицитные во времена Великой депрессии и оттого безумно желанные. Баки всегда точно знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы Стив онемел от восторга, и Джеймс, кажется, эти знания унаследовал вместе с памятью.  
– Романова была права: рождественские поцелуи без омелы – вовсе не рождественские, – Джеймс пожимает плечами и разворачивает плотную бумагу, открывая взгляду Стива ветку омелы, перехваченную простой красной лентой. Он улыбается, но во всей позе – лёгкое напряжение. – Знаешь, когда-то давно в Греции существовал один обряд, которым завершали…  
– Сатурналии, – шепчет Стив. Он, конечно же, знает; они вместе с Баки читали об этом, когда им было лет по пятнадцать. Старая затрёпанная энциклопедия с пожелтевшими страницами, доставшаяся Баки совершенно случайно от бабушки, была полна завораживающих историй о жизни древних цивилизаций, и они с Баки, тогда ещё мальчишки, зачитывались мифами и легендами все зимние каникулы.  
– Сатурналии, – кивает Джеймс, перехватывает веточку пальцами, и в нерешительности замирает. Ждать нет никаких сил, Стив обнимает ладонью запястье Джеймса и кладёт его руку себе на затылок, не отрывая взгляда от его сияющих глаз. Этот подарок – лучше карандашей, лучше шаров и гирлянды, и его хочется развернуть как можно скорее. Стив улыбается и тянет Джеймса за шею, роняет на себя и наконец накрывает его губы своими. Поцелуй в точности как наташино вино - кисло-сладкий, но это его не портит, а, скорее, наоборот. Джеймс прижимается всем телом, губы у него чуть обветренные, но мягкие и податливые, раскрываются сами, и ласкать их – словно живую воду пить, словно впервые за много лет действительно по-настоящему проснуться. Стиву кажется, после всего, что они пережили, ему всегда теперь будет мало этих губ и этих рук, таких родных и привычных, но воздух заканчивается, и Джеймс с тихим стоном отстраняется, заглядывая в глаза.  
Шалый, растрёпанный, зацелованный – Джеймс сейчас настолько прежний бруклинский Баки, что хочется сделать что-то безумное, столь же романтичное, как и упоминание Джеймса о тех днях, которые Стив и сам забыл. Мысли путаются и мешаются между собой, а потом неожиданно будто встают в привычные пазы, и Стив понимает – его ответ на поцелуй будет из той же старой, ныне канувшей в бездну времени книги. Он тянется рукой к своему затылку, где по-прежнему лежит рука Джеймса, на ощупь срывает с ветки одну из белых ягод омелы, а затем с улыбкой её демонстрирует.  
– Возьмёшь себе? Я не самый лучший собиратель, но викинги, насколько я помню, такие дары ценили, – Стив протягивает ягоду на ладони, внимательно следя за выражением лица Джеймса, и по тому, как непонимание на нём сменяется сначала удивлением, а потом яркой улыбкой, удовлетворённо хмыкает. Он всё сделал правильно, а Джеймс… Джеймс тоже помнит энциклопедию – их главное в те нищенские времена сокровище – от корки до корки. Он осторожно берёт ягоду пальцами и прижимается к ней губами, прикрывая глаза, но Стив мягко отводит его руку в сторону – омела ядовитая, а губам Джеймса проще простого найти менее опасное занятие.  
На поцелуй Джеймс отвечает сразу и с таким жаром, будто век не целовался. Хотя постойте-ка, успевает подумать Стив, прежде чем рывком подмять его под себя и вжать спиной в мягкие подушки, – примерно так всё и было. Век или около того. Джеймс, будто прочитав его мысли, согласно мычит Стиву в рот, а потом слегка прикусывает его нижнюю губу, чтобы не отвлекался. Больше Стив ни на что и не отвлекается, он послушно раскрывает рот, впуская язык Джеймса, и стонет, когда поцелуй становится откровеннее, голоднее – идеальнее. Словом, таким, каким и должен быть.

Спустя почти две недели Наташа с Сэмом приглашают их – уже обоих – на празднование христианского Рождества с остальными Мстителями. Какое отношение ныне бывший агент американской разведки может иметь к религии вообще и к православным праздникам в частности, Стив себе слабо представляет, но приглашение они с Джеймсом с удовольствием принимают. Наташа, похоже, хоть и забыла уже, когда в последний раз была в России, совершенно неожиданно свято чтит традиции своей исторической родины и, как выясняется позже, сама встаёт к плите, раскопав в одном из книжных магазинов для русских эмигрантов поваренную книгу с национальными блюдами, что невольно вызывает уважение, потому что Стив всегда считал, что агент Романова понятия-то не имеет, как включается духовка.  
Более того, Наташа не стесняется устроить из вечеринки целое шоу: с абсолютно невинным видом она заставляет Тони на ломаном русском петь колядки, Брюса с Клинтом – с истинно русским отсутствием чувства меры спаивает водкой, а после – уводит Пеппер в спальню гадать на суженого при помощи зеркала и свечей. Джеймс только посмеивается над этим цирком, уж он-то прекрасно осведомлён, что колядки – это больше украинская традиция, водку на Рождество Христово не пьют, а прежде чем гадать, нужно снять с себя все украшения, но он не мешает Наташе веселиться за чужой счёт, тем более по-русски Тони поёт действительно весьма зажигательно, пусть вовсе и не колядки.  
– Йоу, маросс-маросс, не маросс менья, – завывает Старк, отчаянно коверкая чуждые языку слова и подбираясь к початой бутылке, от которой Клинт неосмотрительно отвлёкся, пытаясь доказать Брюсу, что нет ничего страшного в том, если другому парню вдруг вздумается сейчас пошалить. Все свои, убеждённо твердит Бартон, выхватывая бутылку прямо у Тони из-под носа и разливая им с Брюсом ещё по одной. Джеймс, не выдержав, от души хохочет.  
– Ты чего смеёшься? – Стив толкает его локтем в бок и с недоумением смотрит. – Или у русских так принято – смеяться над поющим?  
– У русских принято смеяться над пьяными идиотами, – отзывается Джеймс, поднимается с дивана и тянет Стива к застеклённой террасе. – Пойдём, я не могу больше этого слышать. Подождём, пока он свалится под стол, и вернёмся.  
– Это тоже русская традиция? – ехидно уточняет Стив, ничуть не сомневаясь, что вскоре Тони действительно окажется под столом, если продолжит в том же духе.  
– Что-то вроде того, – уклончиво отвечает Джеймс уже в дверях. – Правда есть ещё другой вариант – русские называют его «мордой в салат». Жду не дождусь узнать, что же именно выберет Старк.  
Стив смеётся и выходит на воздух вслед за ним. На террасе прохладно и свежо, несколько стеклянных секций распахнуты настежь, и Джеймс подходит к одной из них. На столике рядом – пепельница; и хотя Стив считал, что никто из Мстителей не курит, теперь он вынужден признать, что, вероятно, не всё знает о своих друзьях. Это – нормально, не ему осуждать чужие маленькие секреты, особенно после того, как Тони с неделю назад, хлебая виски из горла, почти восторженно орал, что жизнь и учебник по американской истории не готовили его к новости о гомосексуальности Капитана Америки.  
Джеймс лезет в карман, и на секунду в голове у Стива мелькает мысль, что пепельница именно для него, однако Стив быстро отказывается от этого предположения: Джеймс досадливо морщится каждый раз, когда мимо него кто-нибудь проходит с сигаретой. Да и откуда бы взяться этой привычке – от Баки или от Зимнего Солдата? Оба они не были поклонниками курения, это Стив знает совершенно точно.  
– У нас осталось одно незаконченное дело, – с лёгкой улыбкой говорит Джеймс, замечая вопросительный взгляд. Он наконец достаёт из кармана то, что собирался, и Стив понимающе хмыкает. Конечно, как же он сам не догадался.  
В руках у Джеймса – ветка омелы, та самая, которую он принёс рождественским утром. Пожухлая, но ещё не настолько сухая, чтобы рассыпаться в пальцах, и Стив почти уверен – дыму от неё будет много, так что открытые секции на террасе как нельзя кстати.  
– Двенадцать дней? – Стиву не верится, что с Рождества прошло уже почти две недели, ему кажется, что это было только вчера – с Джеймсом время летит незаметно, ведь им нужно многое наверстать. Всё, что было упущено за последние семьдесят лет; то, на что теперь у них полно времени.  
– Двенадцать, – Джеймс кивает и, бросив ветку в пепельницу, поджигает её, после чего, залихватски щёлкнув крышкой блестящей «Зиппо», шагает к Стиву. От дыма слезятся глаза, и воздуха будто становится катастрофически мало, когда Джеймс его целует.  
– Джеймс… – тихо бормочет Стив, сжимая руки на его плечах с такой силой, что у любого нормального человека уже бы треснули кости. Но они оба ненормальные, поэтому Джеймс лишь смеётся и осторожно тянет Стива за короткие пряди на макушке.  
– Баки, – шепчет он Стиву куда-то в шею, а потом снова тихо и облегчённо смеётся. – Помнится, тебе нравилось так меня называть. Ну так вот – я не против.  
И Стиву нечем крыть, ему действительно безумно нравилось. Баки – и поцелуй в сонную улыбку; Баки – и торопливые ласки под пологом капитанской палатки; Баки – и растерянность, там, на мосту, где всё началось и закончилось. Баки – как заклинание, единственное, что помогло достучаться до Джеймса даже после десятков обнулений и криокамеры. Глупое прозвище, которое вернуло Баки спустя долгие годы домой.  
Омела продолжает отчаянно чадить, и от дыма по-прежнему слезятся глаза. Стив обнимает Баки, без конца шепчет его имя и не может замолчать.  
И только лишь про себя, ни в коем случае не вслух, Стив готов признать: глаза слезятся вовсе не от дыма, просто в такие моменты, как сейчас, они не могут оставаться сухими.


End file.
